Awoken Storm
by KLWz
Summary: The rain hasn't stopped for days and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I had to save a shiny Ninetales and her three pups. It turns out that they all actually belonged to a trainer too!


**This is a little something to get me back into writing. I don't think it'll be much longer than a few chapters; 5 at max. Volunteers Dream and Talor's chapters ARE almost done so expect those by Monday. So yeah.**

_Italics - Thoughts_

**Fuck the human\Pokemon speech Barrier  
**

**...**

"Fucking rain.." I muttered as I looked out the window. I walked back over to the couch and sat down then turned the television on. Flipping through the channels, I stopped on the local newstation who had an emergency broadcast going.

"...Then rain is expected to last another few days. It was originally anticipated to be over on the 14th but, for reasons unknown to us, it hasn't stopped. Due to the rain over the past three days, heavy flooding has become a hazardous issue in following cities: Foretree City, Lilycove City.."

_Great. Fucking great. As if Lilycove needed anymore rain that it was already getting.._

"..any people residing in the mentioned locations are advised to stay indoors until the rain and storm passes. Heavy flooding, torrential downpours, heavy winds, and possible power outages have been associated with this storm. You should NOT leave your residence incase an emergency is present. In the event one may occur, it is recommended you call your local authorities to give an escort. We will bring you more information as we learn it. Again, the following cities are..."

I sighed and turned off the television. I wasn't much of a person to watch television as I feel it just makes people much more stupid unless you're watching some kind of documentary or investigative show. I got up off the couch and decided I'd go get a small snack to hold myself over until I decided to cook dinner... whenever that would be.

Looking through the various pantries strewn open in the kitchen, I noticed I was actaully starting to run low on food and basic things like bread and milk.. which is all I personally needed to survive besides a few bags of chips. "It just had to be now, didn't it?" I muttered to myself. I looked onto the counter and saw that there were a few Pecha berries left over so I decided I'd have a few of those.

I grabbed a handful and made my way back to the livingroom. Looking out the window, I watched the rain pour down from the heavens. It'd been years since it has rained this hard and even then it wasn't this bad. The visibility had to be no more than two feet in front of myself. Large puddles which would become a lake in no time if it didn't let up sometime soon were forming all over the woods outside my residence.

In case you didn't realize it, I lived just outside of Lilycove City; more into the woods than the city itself. I'd lived here for almost three years now and I loved every second of it. Well.. except when it rains. Okay, actually, I loved the rain. What I mean is I hated when it rained like this. But anyways, like I said, I'd been living here for almost three years now. I moved here on my own when I turned 16 due to me being in a lottery pool with a bunch of people I worked with. You could probably see we won and I got my share of it. So I ended up moving here, away from my shit parents, with a bunch leftover to spend on almost anything I wanted.

Sighing out of aggrivation from this storm, I went and laid down on the couch again. I plopped one of the berries in my mouth and then turned on some music on the television. Flipping through the various electronic tracks that were playing, I finally came to one I enjoyed and laid back on the couch. I continued to eat my little snack and listen to the music. As I ate the last one, I closed my eyes, deciding I'd take a small nap to pass the boredom.

**...**

I jumped awake as I heard a shout. I shook my head lightly, trying to figure out if I had actually heard something. I sat up on the couch quietly, waiting to hear if I would actually hear a noise again. To my surprise, I did. "Please.. somebody!" It called out. I got up off the couch and walked over to the window quickly. Peering through the glass, I saw absolutely nothing but the few trees that were close enough for the rain not hide. I cocked my head sideways and tried to figure out of the quietness of my own home was slowly eating at my own sanity. I shrugged and turned to go sit back on the couch again, bent on finishing my nap.

"Somebody has to be there! Please.. I'm begging you! Help me!" I heard the voice yell again.

"Okay, I know I'm not fucking insane." I said aloud. In a rush to figure out what was calling for help, I quickly grabbed my jacket and slipped my shoes on. Making sure I had what I needed, I slipped out the door and was instantly regretting it. I was met with a hard gust of wind that almost sent me on my ass. Grabbing onto the railing by the steps of my house, I looked around to see if I could find what was calling for help.

"Is anybody there?!" I yelled out.

"Please, over here!" I heard the voice reply instantly. I looked to the left and took a deep breath, unsure on if I should really do this. A big part of me wanted to go back inside because this was a nasty storm and the news people did say to stay in but the other part of me knew that leaving somebody out here was wrong and I wouldn't know if they'd be okay when this storm finally does pass.

Sighing, I slipped the hood of my jacket onto my head and stepped out into the rain. No more than three seconds of being in the rain, I was drenched head to toe. I took a few more steps out and looked around the area, trying to decide where to go. "Whoever is calling out, where are you?!" I yelled.

"Over here!" It yelled. I whipped around to the left and ran in that direction the best I could.

"Keep talking! It'll help me find you quicker!" I said.

"Please, hurry!" It yelled. I kept moving forward towards the voice as it kept yelling. "If you were in that house, you're not too far from me. I'm over this way!" It said. I wiped my soaked hair out of my eyes and looked around, trying to see if I could spot what was calling out.

"I can't see in front of me. You have to keep talking if you want me to find you!" I said.

"You sound very close!" It responded. I whipped my head to the right and ran in the direction of the voice. "I'm just over here!" It called out. I took off in the direction of the voice. I ran about 50 feet before a pile of white started to become visible. "I think I see you!" It yelled.

"Okay, yeah, I see you! Is that you lying down over there?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me! Please, hurry! I'm so weak.." It said. I full-on sprinted towards whatever was over there. The closer I got, the more I realized that this wasn't a person, no, it was a pokemon. But what kind? As I got closer and closer, I noticed it had multiple tails on it as well as a matted down head of fur. It looked a lot like a Ninetales but this one was different. But that's when it hit me..

"Holy shit.. a shiny Ninetales.." I said as I got closer. Its fur was pure white and each of its' nine tails all ended in a patch of blue fur.

"Why are you stopping?! Please.." It said. I shook my head out of my stupor and ran to the Pokemon. As I got to it, I saw it was bleeding on one of it's legs.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"There's no time.. please.. you have to help me.." It said. I nodded and picked it up in my arms. It looked over my shoulder,

"Come on kids, he'll.. oh my god!" It yelled. "Luna?! Sirius?!" She, which I figured she was due to her having pups, called out as she looked around. She tried to jump from my arms but I stopped her,

"I'll come back for them. I need to get you inside." I said as I began running back home.

"But they're just kids.. they won't survive.." She said, her voice sounding more and more weak by the moment.

"Yes they will. They're Pokemon I assume, they have survival instincts." I said. I felt the Ninetales head slump into my chest as I continued to run. I looked down to her and her eyes starting to close. "Hey, you have to stay awake. Come on, now." I said frantically as I raced back home.

"It's hard.. I'm so sleepy.." She said.

"I know. Tell me about yourself. What kind of pups do you have?" I asked, trying to keep her awake.

"I have three. Luna is a Vulpix, Sirius is a Poochyena, and Sora's a Shinx. They were all by me a second ago.. I don't know what could have happened to them.." She said weakly. I ran closer to the house and it finally came into view. I rushed up the stairs and quickly opened the door, not bothering to try and not let any water into the house.

I set the Ninetales onto the couch and ran off into the bathroom to try and find supplies to see if I could fix up her leg before I go and find her pups. I dug through the drawers underneath the sink and couldn't find anything to help. "Fuck!" I yelled as I sat back, trying to think of what I could do. "If I could stop the bleeding, even that'd help." I said as I looked around. I saw a towel hanging off of the shower door and sighed, "Hope this counts as my good deed of the day.." I said as I quickly grabbed the towel and ran back into the livingroom.

I sat down on the ground in front of the couch and looked at her leg. It was her right leg that had the damage to it and a clear gash could be seen through her white fur. It oozed blood from it and I tried my best to ignore the look of it. It was taking a lot for me not to get sick since I had a weak stomach.

I looked to the Ninetales face and saw she had closed her eyes. Fearing the worst, I laid my head onto her chest and felt her heart beating still, although lightly. "Whatever happened must have happened a while ago.." I said. I sighed and lifted her leg and wrapped the towel a few times around her leg. Needing a way to keep some kind of pressure on it, I grabbed her and laid her on her other side so the pressure of her weight would be on her would to hopefully stop the bleeding. She'd probably wake up in pain later but that'd be better than her never waking up at all.

Satisfied with my work, I remembered she also had some pups out there I promised I'd go find. I was already shivering from the damp clothes I had on and I could already feel myself getting sick. But a little sickness would be worth it if it meant I was saving some lives.

I didn't want to leave this Pokemon alone but I promised her I'd go find her pups. Standing up, I charged back outside._ She said they were by her just before I found her.. so they shouldn't be too far from that spot. _I decided that'd be where I started looking. I took off in that direction.

Luck happened to be on my side. Well, in a bad way. Just as I got there, I had heard another shout, this time much more smaller sounding. I turned to the left of where I was going and saw the Vulpix and Poochyena hiding in a hollowed out tree.. but not the Shinx. I rushed over to them and knelt in front of the tree. "Hey there Luna and Sirius.. Your mother told me to come find you guys.. where's Sora?"

"How do you know our names? Where's our mommy?" The Vulpix asked.

"I heard her calling for help. I came and found her and she is now safe but she asked me to come find you guys. Where's Sora? The Shinx?" I asked again.

"He's over there," The Poochyena spoke up this time as she pointed in the direction of their sibling, "He was playing out in the rain when mom said not to and he let loose a lightning bolt and it hit one of the tree branches. It fell and hit his head." She said. I rushed over to the spot they told me and, just as said, there Sora was, laying down and bleeding from the head.

"Fuck, shit, damn it.." I cursed as I scooped it up. I placed a hand ontop of it's wound and felt the blood slowly seep through the wound and onto my hand. I ran back to Luna and Sirius and saw that they were both waiting outside of their little stump, curious if I found Sora.

"Is she going to be okay?" They both asked.

"I don't know, he's bleeding from the head so I have to get him fixed up. Come on, jump up onto my shoulders and I'll take you to your mother and get Sora fixed up." I said. They both looked between eachother and nodded. A second later, I took off running back home to save this little Pokemon.


End file.
